


swiped right ('cause i thought you were cute)

by wonderstruckk



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bellas Group Text, Canon Compliant, Established Bechloe, F/F, Famous Beca, Fluffy, Post PP3, Tinder, Vanity Fair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderstruckk/pseuds/wonderstruckk
Summary: Chloe kind of hijacks Beca's Vanity Fair interview
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 247





	swiped right ('cause i thought you were cute)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle_Monson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Monson/gifts).



> this idea was given to me by my lovely friend cam gray, so this is for you cam!!  
> inspired by megan mullally's interview with vanity fair <3

“Hi there, I’m Ryan from Vanity Fair, and we’re here in the Los Angeles home of five time Grammy award winner, Beca Mitchell,” Ryan begins warmly, gesturing towards Beca, who is sitting cross-legged on her loveseat, nervously smiling at the camera. “Thank you so much for having us.”

“It’s really no big deal,” Beca replies with as much nonchalance as she can muster, throwing in a shrug for good measure.

She’s never been the biggest fan of press or interviews, but her publicist made it very clear that it was necessary for her to participate in order to help gain traction on the new album, and Beca's worked really hard on this one. 

So here she is, with Ryan from Vanity Fair (and like ten other people from Vanity Fair who are helping with the production of this stupid interview), sitting in her living room, as Chloe lies haphazardly sprawling across their couch, scrolling through her phone, pretending not to be interested. 

She's surprised that they're not shooing Chloe out of the room, like most people do when they do home interviews. But Chloe's been nothing but a friendly hostess since the crew arrived for set up and makeup two hours earlier. She even baked them some chocolate chip cookies and made them hand-squeezed lemonade (Chloe's never lost that Southern hospitality, even after all this time). These guys seem pretty laidback too, even though they _are_ invading her personal living space, Beca decides.

“So Beca, I’m not sure if you’ve seen previous interviews before, but basically, we have this little segment we like to do where we give you someone's phone and let you take complete control of their Tinder,” Ryan continues with a chuckle, gesturing for one of the crew members to approach. “This is Dave, one of our interns. You’re gonna be taking over his Tinder.”

Beca grimaces, shooting Dave an apologetic smile as he hands over his phone, before redirecting her attention towards Ryan and the camera. Dave seems like a nice kid, probably either finishing up college or freshly graduated. He’s not bad on the eyes either, Beca notes. He's well-dressed in a pair of blue jeans that show off his ass, his hair is slicked back, he's got a nice sleeve on his pretty toned arms; this isn't going to be that hard to sell, thankfully.

_ This shouldn’t be that hard, right?  _ she assures herself.  _ It’s not like he’s ugly or anything. _

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she mutters wearily under her breath, shooting a glance towards Chloe, who still seems disinterested, attention still locked on her phone. 

“So, uh, Dave,” Beca begins nervously. “How would you describe your type?”

Dave's brow furrows and he runs his fingers through his hair as he ponders an answer to her question.

“Blondes, definitely,” he concludes, letting out a long sigh before adding, “Uptight, kind of bossy? I like a girl who takes control. But again, I dunno. I don’t think I’m that picky.”

Beca bites her lower lip to stifle a laugh bubbling up in her throat.

“Bossy blondes?” she hums thoughtfully to herself. “I know a few that I could probably set you up with if you're interested.”

Chloe perks up at this, shooting her a warning glare, and Beca blushes, remembering that both Aubrey and Amy will see this later once it airs (though, she knows only Aubrey will care; Amy will take it as a compliment). 

“Alright, let’s get started,” she says awkwardly, finally looking down at Dave’s phone and starting to swipe through girls.

“Oh, she’s…nice-looking,” Beca hesitantly mumbles to herself, stopping on the third girl. “Hannah. She’s 22 and a barista. Ooh  _ and  _ her Spotify is linked. Girl's got a good taste in music. Swiping right.”

Dave grins with approval, seeming somewhat relieved; Beca figures that past celebrities put in her same position haven’t been as easy going about this.

Beca doesn't mind this too much; she actually thinks it’s pretty fun. There was a time at the Bella’s house that they’d gotten way too drunk during a wine night (which of course, knowing Amy and her mischievous ways, turned into downing shots of tequila and whatever other hard liquors they could find after they’d gone through all of their wine in under an _hour_ ), and passed their phones around in a circle, helping each other match with Tinder dates. She’d still been dating Jesse at the time, so she didn't have a Tinder of her own, but she’d had a lot of fun snooping through her friends’ accounts and trying to set them up (read: accidentally getting her friends blocked because she's a terrible flirt).

However, she was also dating Chloe Beale, and that meant she had to tread lightly. She and Chloe had been dating for a few years now; Beca  _ knew  _ that Chloe knew that she adored her more than anything. They’d also been friends for so long that their relationship had already been pretty established. 

But Chloe had a bit of a jealous streak. Having been her best friend for almost five years, before they’d admitted their feelings for each other after returning from their USO Tour, Beca had witnessed many circumstances where Chloe had been blinded with jealousy. Most notably (though this was mostly in hindsight), over her relationship with Jesse.

The last thing she needed was to trigger jealous Chloe during this stupid interview. 

“Rachel is kind of cute, too,” Beca musters after having swiped left on a couple more girls. “She’s blonde, seems like she surfs and really likes animals. Doesn’t seem too bossy though. Still swiping right.”

She pauses, grinning when the notification comes that they’ve matched.

“Dog or cat person?” she says out loud as she begins typing out her message. “P.S. You’re cute.”

She grimaces at her lack of tact, and honestly wonders how she ever managed to land Chloe. She’s never been a strong flirter, especially when it comes to attractive women, if her interactions with Kommissar are any indication. Chloe lets out a long sigh, but when Beca looks up to see what she's done, Chloe’s still staring at her phone, giving no indication that she's paying attention. 

“Alright, onto the next one while we wait for a reply, I guess,” Beca says, starting to swipe through more girls. “Alison is a brunette, but she’s pretty cute. She plays guitar  _ and  _ has a sick sleeve; seems like your kind of girl.”

Dave chuckles, nodding his approval as Beca flips the phone towards him to show him a picture of Alison.

“I’m swiping right,” she announces after she’s pulled it away. “And it’s another match. Hi Alison, loving the tats. Want to go out sometime?”

Ryan stifles his own laughter, but Dave breaks and lets out an amused snort. Beca feels her cheeks flush with embarrassment, and thinks about how much she  _ hates  _ her publicist for subjecting her to this kind of public embarrassment. 

“Oh my _Go_ _d_!” Chloe finally says with frustration, aggressively sitting up from where she’d been sprawled on the couch and setting her phone on the coffee table. “We’re trying to get him  _ laid,  _ not blocked or ostracized!”

Beca is taken aback by this response, and watches in awe as Chloe plops herself down on her lap in the loveseat, snatching Dave’s phone from her hands as she begins swiping through his Tinder account. 

“Here’s one who seems like just your type,” Chloe concedes, smiling proudly as she shows Dave a picture of a tall blonde girl. Beca thinks she looks  _ a lot  _ like Aubrey, but she bites back the comment she’s about to make, knowing better than to mention it; she’s already alluded to Aubrey once in this interview, anyways. “Payton. Ooh! And her bio says she just moved her from the South which means she’s probably got a cute little accent! Love those cowboy boots, too!”

Beca rolls her eyes in amusement as she watches Chloe in her element; Chloe  _ does  _ have a penchant for playing matchmaker, after all, in spite of the fact that she’s fairly unlucky in love (well, until Beca).

“It’s a match, awes!” Chloe squeals with delight, immediately starting on her message. “Are you from Tennessee? ‘Cause you’re the only 10  _ I see _ .” Beca can practically hear the smirk in Chloe’s voice, and grimaces at the amount of emojis that Chloe uses proceeding this terrible pickup line (Who is she to deny Chloe and her overuse of emojis?)

She doesn’t wait for a response, instead, continuing this process with quite a few other girls. 

  
“Oooh! This one messaged back!” Chloe exclaims, bouncing in Beca’s lap, earning a pained grunt from Beca, who feels like she’s being crushed, but doesn’t have the heart to make Chloe move. “Aren’t you glad I intervened?” Chloe adds playfully, winking at Dave who just shakes his head in amusement.

“I’m just lucky to have both of you ladies helping me out,” he admits nonchalantly. "I need all the help I can get, apparently."

“The more the merrier,” Ryan concludes, nodding in agreement.

Beca’s sure that she’ll hear something from her publicist about this earlier, but she also knows that her fans  _ adore  _ Chloe, so he can’t get  _ too  _ angry. While Chloe’s only a music teacher, being with someone as high profile as Beca, especially for as long as they've been together, has garnered her quite a bit of attention. Paparazzi are constantly tracking Beca’s every move, documenting every moment in her life, regardless how mundane. Beca’s seen so many pictures of the two of them out in public, even just shopping in the produce section, and witnessed so many fan accounts dedicated to their relationship in her comments sections, that she figures it’s not hurting anyone.

“Chlo’s a pretty decent matchmaker,” Beca hums in agreement. “You’re in safe hands.”

Chloe looks up from the phone and stops swiping long enough to give Beca an adoring smile, before returning to what she was doing.

“I just nabbed you a date with a girl named Erika on Friday,” Chloe announces proudly, shoving the phone in Dave’s face a little  _ too  _ enthusiastically, to show him a picture of another blonde who looks fairly similar to Aubrey.

( _ Seriously, how many girls look like Aubrey Posen? _ Beca grimaces to herself.  _ We’re fine with just the one _ .)

“Beca, isn’t this Jesse’s girlfriend?” Chloe asks curiously, showing her a picture of a woman named Sophie.

Beca feels the heat rise in her cheeks and she nods.

“They broke up a couple months ago,” she confirms. 

Chloe frowns.

“I always liked her, she was sweet and loved movies as much as he did,” she admits thoughtfully with a distressed pout.

Beca shrugs.

“He’s not too bent out of shape about it,” she reminds Chloe gently. “But I don’t think he’d like us very much for setting his ex-girlfriend up with someone on a live interview.”

“Sorry, Jesse!”  Chloe squeaks, shooting an apologetic smile in the direction of the camera, swiping left for good measure before picking through the countless other girls in the Los Angeles area (she swipes left on most of them).

“Andddd another match!” 

She stops replying to all of them, only sending a message to every couple girls instead.

“Oh! This one messaged us first!” Chloe exclaims victoriously, pumping her fist with excitement. “‘I really love your sleeve  😍😍  anymore tattoos I should know about  😉’  Ooh! She’s ballsy, I like her!”

Dave nods in agreement.

“I told you, I like girls who take charge.”

Beca snickers as she watches Chloe type back an eager response to this girl (her name is Ellie), grateful that Vanity Fair is being so cool about Chloe hijacking her interview, and grateful that Chloe is making this interview far more bearable (read: saving her from major embarrassment with her subpar flirting skills).

“It looks like you just got a message from someone,” Chloe hums thoughtfully. “I didn’t match with this girl, though. Am I still good to check?”

Dave and Ryan nod their approval, and Chloe giggles like a child as she opens the message, though her giggle quickly turns into a full-belly laugh. Beca cranes her neck over Chloe’s shoulder to see what’s so funny, and feels her jaw drop as she reads the message.

**Stacie:** Hey sexy  🔥 nice tats  😍 . Let me ride your face sometime  😉💦 ? 

“Oh my god, I think I need to bleach out my eyeballs,” Beca mutters under her breath, bringing her hands to her face to shield her eyes from further embarrassment, as Chloe gasps for breath through her laughs. 

“I can’t believe our luck,” Chloe says after she’s calmed down a bit, earning confused glances from Ryan, Dave, and the rest of the Vanity Fair crew. “Sorry, Dave, you just matched with a good friend of ours, is all.”

Dave quirks his eyebrow up curiously. 

“She’s not a bossy blonde,” Chloe clarifies matter-of-factly. “But she  _ definitely  _ likes to take charge, so I think you’ll like her.”

Beca grimaces, shaking her head.

“I’m just gonna forget that you said that.”

“Love you, too, Bec.”

* * *

**_Aca-Bitches Group Chat_ **

**_10:31 P.M. (the next day)_ **

**Chloe:** not to brag, but i’m famous now!!!!!!! 🤩

**Cynthia Rose:** Elaborate?

**Amy:** Not as famous as me! Fat Amy Winehouse is really taking off here in Vegas!

**Lilly:** I’m wanted in three different countries.

**Beca:** ??? did something new happen in the last five minutes that i’m not aware of ???

**Chloe:** our VF interview was released today DUH!!!!!

**Beca:** …

**Emily:** OMG you guys were on VF?!?!?!? I LOVE THEIR STUFF!!!

**Beca:** i was on VF. chloe hijacked my interview 🙄

**Chloe:** pls you were boring 

**Aubrey:** Oh my god Chloe that’s awes! Send us a link!

**Chloe:** _ Youtube: Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale Take Over a Stranger’s Tinder _

**Chloe:** Totes awes!

**Jessica:** Damn, name in the title and everything!

**Ashley:** Wow, they even included your name Chlo!

**Emily:** I can’t believe my friends are FAMOUS!!! It has so many views already!!!! 

**Aubrey:** Beca that was so RUDE!

**Beca:** love you too aubs 😘

**Fat Amy:** I hope you gave him my number because damn, he’s cute enough to start a fire in my down under 😉 🔥💦💦

**Beca:** 😒

**Stacie:** Update: DEFINITELY started a fire in my down under 😉 thanks for the set up ladies the Hunter approves 😍


End file.
